New World
by xxYuffiexx
Summary: Near screamed in frustration and wrapped his arms around his head. “Impossible! This is just impossible! I cannot of lost, there must be som-,” “Nate River.” Near turned to Light, fear and hatred mixed in with black orbs...


My second story ever. Please don't be too harsh on me. This is MY interpretation to if Light won.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Well Near, looks like I win."

40 seconds.

Anthony Carter falls.

"B-but....w-why..." were his last words.

40 seconds.

Stephen Loud falls.

Near was in a state of shock. _This is not happening! This CAN'T be right! _Near stood on his two feet as he watched one by one fall.

Halle Bullock falls.

Kanzo Mogi falls.

Hideki Ide falls.

Shichi Aizawa falls.

Touta Matsuda falls to his knees, a hand reaching towards Light in desperation.

"L-Light.....w-why.." he whispers as he finally slouches over.

Light smirks as Mikami soon joins him, handing him the Death Note and the pen. Near looks to Light with fear, his hands quivering.

Near has failed....he has failed L.

Silence.

"How.....but how?! I cannot see how I've lost!" Near cried out as he rushed towards Light. He griped his shoulders and shook him. Light merely chuckled as Mikami backslapped Near off of his God. Near crashed roughly into the ground. He turned to look at Light as he held a hand to his now swollen cheek.

"You were careless."

Near was baffled by his answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but Light simply raised a hand to stop him.

"I will tell you how I have won. And how you will die."

More Silence.

Light started to walk towards Near, one step at a time.

"Mikami was well aware of the fact that Gevanni or," Light pauses to take a look at the notebook. "Or should I say, Loud, was following him. You cannot underestimate the person that I chose to be my follower to be below you. Really, that immense confidence you have was the first thing that made me want to get rid you. A trait you and L share. I can see why you were chosen to be his successor."

Another step.

"When Takada informed me that Mikami knew he was being followed, I knew it had to be you. You were doing well with the investigation of Takada with Lidner or," He pauses to look again."Or Bullock, following close behind. I gave specific orders to Mikami to keep acting as if nothing had happened."

Another step with a wide grin.

"I figured that was going to happen so I had Mikami make a fake notebook. But when Mello kidnaped Takada, I will admit that I did not expect that. I realized that holding the fake notebook would be dangerous. So when Takada called me asking for my help, I told her to follow my orders that I had given 'should the situation occur' on one of our previous encounters. After she killed Mello, or Miheal Keehl, I asked her to complete the mission I had given her after she finished that task. Which was to call Mikami and ask him to pick up the real notebook in case the safety of it was threatened. Though still," Light paused once again to turn to look at Mikami for a moment."I did not expect him to also try to kill Takada after obtaining the real notebook. That nearly destroyed us. I suppose great minds think a-like." He turned his attention back to Near after throwing a disapproving stare to Mikami, who bowed his head in respect.

Another step.

"And so, after completing writing the rest of the names in the fake notebook, he needed to try to get the real one and throw Loud off his tracks. So Mikami went to the bank to pick up the real notebook and switch it with the fake one. As expected, Loud followed him to the bank and noticed the fake notebook out in the open after Mikami had switched it. Loud traded your fake one, with ours. To try not to cause suspicion, Mikami came back to pick that one up as well. Loud was successfully thrown off and returned to your headquarters. Thus leaving Mikami with the real one," Light lifted the book in his hands."And your fake one." Mikami threw the fake notebook in front of Near. Near started to shake in fear. Near looked towards the hole in the ceiling. The rain poured harder against the roof, causing rain to come faster through the hole.

Drip.

Drop.

Near screamed in frustration and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Impossible!! This is just impossible! I cannot of lost, there must be som-,"

"Nate River."

Near turned to Light, fear and hatred mixed in with black orbs. Light wrote in the Death Note as he spoke aloud.

"After realizing he could not win to Kira, God of the New World, Nate River runs over to Anthony Carter's side and grabs his gun. He whispers the last words, "I've lost to the God of the New World" and shoots himself in the head." Light closes the book as Mikami looks to his watch.

"Time starts now."

Near shakes his head, afraid of his fate. As each second went by Near felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into his madness.

30 seconds.

As his death came closer, Near thought of his life.

35 seconds.

He thought of the Whammy House.

36 seconds.

He thought of Mello and Matt.

37 seconds.

He thought of the members of the SPK and the Japan task force.

38 seconds.

He thought about how he was failing himself, but more importantly..

39 seconds.

He thought about how he failed L.

"40 seconds. Good-bye Nate River."

Near let his madness consume him and he ran towards Anthony Carter. He tried to will his body to stop, but he could not.

Near grabbed his gun and lifted it to his head. He whispered his last words.

"I have lost to the God of the New World."

Bang.

Light laughed maliciously, Mikami following suit. Light exited the warehouse, leaving the bodies of all the people who tried to stop him behind. Mikami rushed beside him, bowing in respect.

"Where to my Lord?"

Light smirked.

"To fetch my Goddess."

"Then?"

"Then we shall finish creating the New World."

Ryuk watched them leave the warehouse and laughed playfully.

"Light sure does know how to make things interesting."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ahhhh, I'm sure I made Near pretty OOC, but I mean, he lost...I'm sure he's gotta go kinda crazy. Yeah...I HAD TO put a little Misa/Light fluff. I'm sorry, I'm a fan of the pairing. ^_^ I might write a story about them later.

What do you think? I'll accept constructive criticism as long as it doesn't turn into one of those flamers! =/

I hope you liked it. I wrote this around 2am. X.x


End file.
